To Live Again
by snowwhitefire
Summary: Legolas is scarred from the war of the ring. However, he gets a chance for a new life when transported to modern day New York where he finds he begins to heal with the help of a modern day reporter.
1. Chapter 1

_As Legolas walked down the garden path he instinctively scanned the path on either side for orcs. He knew that it was silly; there were no orcs in Mirkwood. There had not been any for quite some time. Not since the war of the ring. It had ended a hundred years ago, and yet he still could not help but scan for orcs wherever he would go. He had changed since the war. Instead of seeing the good in things, all he saw was the corruption, or potential for corruption._

_Now he was walking down a cobbled path with flowers on either side. During the war of the ring all no one had had time for petty trivialities such as flowers. Who knew just how much one could miss such a simple thing?_

_There were overhanging trees with moss on their bases, slowly reaching for the tops. He was on one of the many paths that made up the tangled web of Mirkwood. He was currently trying to escape his "princely duties" as his father so eloquently put it. But how could he focus on drinking tea with ambassadors when he had killed orc after orc? Seen his own friends be killed, one by one._

_He was now the only one of the fellowship left. Frodo and Mithrandir had sailed for the undying lands. Sam, Merry, Pippin, Estel, Gimli, and Boromir had all left for the halls of Mandos. He was left behind in the world that no longer held anything for him. Numerous times he had thought about leaving for the undying lands himself, but he could not do it. He could still feel the earth call to him; tell him he could not leave yet._

_All of a sudden Legolas's warrior instincts were practically yelling that someone was coming. He heard faint footsteps slowly, but surely coming his way. Legolas nimbly jumped on to a branch that was hanging over the path and proceeded to scale the tree in a cat like way. He peered through the branches to see Elros, his best friend coming toward him, cursing under his breath. Legolas knew just how much it took to make an elf curse. Chuckling, Legolas swung down. _

_He was immediately met with a very angry looking Elros who immediately spewed, "What were you thinking? Were you attempting to scare me? Didn't work. (Legolas kindly ignored the fact that Elros was considerably more pale than he had been before) You know your father is searching everywhere for you, right? He told me that I would not be allowed back into the castle until I found you! I have been looking for you for hours!"_

_Somehow he managed to say this all without taking a breath. Legolas inquired in a polite tone that only one who had grown up trained to be a prince could pull off, "How fare you, mellon nin?" _

_Elros growled and grabbed Legolas by the ear, knowing how sensitive it was and started dragging him back to toward the castle._

_However, he was no match for Legolas who quickly threw him off and started running lithely away, his feet barely touching the ground. He called back, "Forgive me, but I do not wish to return at the moment! I bid you farewell!" _

_Legolas heard some footsteps behind him but they quickly faded. He was a seasoned warrior, and though the war had ended, up until a few years ago he had been working on expelling vile creatures from the forest surrounding the castle and villages. _

_He had planned on slowing down, but found that for the first time in years that he actually felt some sense of exhilaration. He eventually came to the end of the path, but instead of turning around, he just kept on running into the forest. Suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face. _

_He looked around anxiously, trying to gain his bearings. He found laying at his feet a small ring. It was a single strand of silver, with a startling ruby droplet in sharp contrast with the silver placed in the center. On either side facing outwards were moons. Legolas noted that they fit the exact cycle that the moon was currently in. _

_Legolas could feel the power radiating from it. He immediately cringed and pushed himself away from it with his forearms. He vaguely thought about how silly he must look, and elf prince, with mud all over his silver tunic, and his braids in disarray. However, he pushed these thoughts from his mind and realized that he must be having a breakdown._

_The fact of the matter was that this ring was radiating power in the same way the One ring had. Legolas cringed at the memories of death and destruction that were stirred up. Battlefields, strewn with bodies, the balrog, contests of to see who would hold on to life the longest. _

_Legolas tentatively picked up the ring and all of a sudden there was a flashing light. Legolas, crown prince of Mirkwood had vanished without a trace._

I rubbed my eyes. What had that been about? Who was that weird blond guy? Where the heck was Mirkwood? Ugh. I must have drunk caffine before going to bed again. I have been known to have weird dreams, but this one took the cake.

I looked at my alarm clock and was startled to see it was only 2 in the morning. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, pulling my blue stuffed dog closer to me.

Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard lightning. I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to get out of my apartment. No- I didn't just want to get out, I needed to go out. It was as though something was controlling my actions. Before I knew it, I was at the door to my room. I didn't even notice when I left my bed. When I tread slowly toward my door, when I bumped my knee on the coffee table, when I opened the door, when I stepped out into the hall, when I called the elevator, when the elevator pinged, when I walked out of the door of the apartment building. No, it was not until I felt the crisp fall breeze across my face that I realized what was going on. I also realized that I was out in the streets of New York, in only my pajamas. I didn't even have shoes on!

I was about to turn around and go inside again when I heard a small moan. For some reason, much the same as why I came outside in the first place, I turned around. The sight that met my eyes shocked me. It was the man from my dream! The blond bloke!

He looked hurt. His eyes were closed and he was lying on his side in the fetal position. Not only that, but he was in the middle of the road! Not smart! He will be run over before you can say "New York taxi drivers are insane!" Without thinking I ran over to him, no longer noticing the cold. I ran over to him and knelt over him, protectively. As I got closer, I could swear that I smelled the forest. Living in a city all my life, I cherished the smell of trees whenever I could get it.

I yelled, "Wake up!" He must have been out cold. I slapped his cheeks a few times, progressively getting harder and harder. This was so dangerous! But I couldn't leave him! I had to call an ambulance! I pulled out my cell phone and was about to dial the number when all of a sudden many things happened at once.

A dog barked, the man's eyes flew open, and I was looking up the shaft of an arrow that was pressing into my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surreal. I was standing in the middle of a road in the dead of night with an arrow pointed at my neck. Not only that, but I was in my favorite pajama pants that had Homer Simpson's head all over them while I was barefoot. I also happened to be looking at an arrow held by some blond guy who seemed to be dressed for a Renaissance festival. He was wearing leather pants, with a- there was no better word for it than _tunic_. Over it he had some sort of leather vest. He also had two swords attached to his back.

So, naturally, being the idiot I am, I did the worst possible thing I could have done in that situation. I laughed. He had been staring at me intently with crystal blue eyes, but now his eyes harbored confusion as well. He said something to me in a language, which I swear sounded like music. I looked at him and said, "You are joking, right?"

Comprehension dawned on his face as he said, "You speak common tongue."

I looked at him oddly before saying, "Um, yeah. English. You know, America… um, are you robbing me? Cause I don't have anything."

He looked at me skeptically before lowering his bow, "I know not what to rob is. I wish only to learn where I am, or where I could find Mirkwood. I assure you, I intend no harm."

I said sarcastically, "Could've fooled me."

He looked confused, "I did not wish to fool anybody. Though, we were never properly introduced so I see where you might think this. My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil."

He was the man from my dream! How could he be real? I must have seen him before on the streets somewhere. But… he talked about Mirkwood! Snapping back to reality I realized that he was looking at me oddly. I must have been staring at him. I decided to share some of my new insight with him. I took a deep breath before saying, "I think that I saw you in a dream, and I know that sounds creepy but I saw you pick up this ring and all of a sudden you were gone. Now you are here, in New York."

When I looked at him again he was pacing back and forth, actually considering what I had said. He quietly said as though to himself, "Where is New York? Oh Eru, what have I gotten myself into?"

Not wanting to invade his privacy, while he was thinking I stood there awkwardly. He looked up to me and asked, "Am I even in Middle Earth anymore?"

I responded with, "You are in Earth. Plain, run of the mill Earth." I realized I was taking out my confusion and frustration on him. I winced inwardly at his briefly hurt expression and realized how blunt I was being. I said softly, "I'm sorry."

He responded chivalrously, "It was no fault of yours. I am the one who should apologize. I am forcing you to talk to me in the night. It is not proper."

I felt even worse at his response and said, "Don't worry bout it. Listen, if you came from some other…um…world, then you will need a place to stay. We don't want you to get hurt." I thought that it was more likely he would hurt someone else, but I decided it was wiser not to say that.

Legolas said, "I do not wish to impose, but seeing as the circumstances are… odd, I will oblige. It seems that the Eru has sent me to a whole different world." He then whispered the word "Earth" as though seeing how it felt on his tongue.

I smiled at him and said, "Come in."

Legolas seemed fascinated when I took out my keycard and scanned it in the door of the building. As we walked in the hall he looked around and exclaimed, "I did not know that there were dwarves in this world! So much metal!"

I responded warily, "We don't have…dwarves. Humans can get metal themselves."

Legolas looked disappointed, but his expression abruptly changed when we got to the elevator. He looked downright panicked when the doors slid open to reveal the interior. He practically screamed, "Am I supposed to get in that?!"

I looked at him with concern and said, "Yeah, don't worry, it will take us to my room. Trust me."

He looked at me wearily before stepping in. When the doors shut he started breathing heavily. By the time we got to my floor he was downright hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do so I had settled for carefully observing the carpeting that lined the elevator. When the doors opened he jumped out and leant against the wall, closing his eyes. A few minutes later he opened his eyes again to see me staring at him. He nodded to me and I opened the door to my apartment.

We walked in and I flicked on the lights. He looked at me in amazement. "What type of sorcery is this? How did you harness the sun?"

I could have smacked myself on the head! If he came from some other world than of course he would not know about anything. I said, "It is called electricity. It is not magic, it is science. We can use electricity to do a lot of things and one of its uses is to create light."

He looked confused but merely nodded. I pointed out all the different rooms to him. I showed him where the living room was, my bedroom, and the kitchen. He seemed to be fascinated by the latter. I hurriedly told him not to touch anything lest he end up with one less finger. I told him I would explain it in the morning. I then proceeded to pull out extra blankets and put them on the couch. I apologized, "Sorry, you will have to sleep on the couch."

However he merely waved his hand and said, "Think naught of it, I have fared worse. I am amazed how far progressed edain have become."

I looked at him curiously and asked him, "What is an 'edain'?"

Without thinking he said, "It means human."

My jaw must have dropped to the floor. I managed to squeak out, "Human? Then what are you?"

He said, "I am an elf."

I snapped without thinking, "Elves don't exist."

He looked at me and pulled back his disheveled hair (I made a mental note to myself to explain showers to him) and revealed pointed ears.

I reached out my hand and touched one, looking for synthetic or plastic (after all I am a reporter- I am supposed to be skeptical). He seemed amused by this and a grin lit up his face. I realized I had not seen him smile yet and decided to make him do so more often. He was downright gorgeous when he smiled, as though someone had pulled away a mask.

I sat there and thought. Maybe he was just a freak with pointy ears. But the circumstances that surrounded him were odd, so why shouldn't there be just another odd thing about him. I can't believe I am taking this all in stride, I mentally berated myself. I mean there is some guy from some other world sitting on my couch! However, there was something about him that intuitively made me want to protect him. I decided then and there that I would do whatever I could to help him.

I smiled at him and said, "You're an elf."

He looked relieved and said, "Yes. But the hour is late, and it is time for rest. I assure you, in the morning we will speak again."

I nodded and mumbled, "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." I then remember falling right where I stood only to have strong arms encase me. I then felt myself lifted onto my bed where I promptly was lost to dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for the first two chapters, so this one is for the first three chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. If you really needed to be told that then I am honored that you think my writing could ever compare with Tolkein.

Legolas P.O.V.

I awoke to the feeling of the stars on my face, or the lack thereof. I frowned and felt my eyebrows draw together, deep in thought. I then remembered where I was. I was in Anna's apartment in this strange new place called "earth". The air here was different. It was heavier, more polluted. It lacked the same serenity and freshness that Arda had. I got up from the couch where I had slept and walked to a window. I looked up and was distressed that I could not see the stars as clearly. I then gazed out and noticed the buildings. There were multitudes of them! As far as I could see, building stretched.

I started to feel claustrophobic and was reminded of being in that box that had carried us up to her apartment. As a wood elf I never did well with enclosed spaces, but this whole world had that feel.

I heard a snore from the other room and smiled. How kind it was of Anna to take me in. No other would have taken in a stranger. She was also beautiful. Her long brown hair fell in waves down her back and she had dark green eyes which reminded him of the forests of his home. Home. Ada. I was lost in a world without them. However, how could I miss that which constantly reminded me of my loss? However, regardless of logic I fervently held on to all that which reminded me of it. I came out of it changed. Shaking my head I tried to think of something else.

I looked down and realized I had never changed out of my clothes to go to bed. I still had all my weapons on me save my bow and arrows, which were leaning on the couch. I hurriedly put my hair in its warrior braids and combed it through. I then sat on the couch and looked around. The room was filled with foreign objects that I deemed best not to touch.

However, a bookshelf caught my eye. I walked over to it and ran my hands over the covers. I eventually picked out one called Harry Potter and started to read. I was mulling over the idea of what if the sorting hat was really Gandalf's trusty old had when I heard a ringing.

I knocked an arrow on my bow and frantically searched for the noise. It appeared to be coming from a small box with numbers on it. I yelled at it to reveal its secrets but it did not do anything. It stopped abruptly and suddenly I heard Anna talking from the other room. I opened her door warily keeping my bow and arrow by my side. What if Anna was in trouble? She looked at me and then mumbled, "I got to go" into the object. She then looked at me and said, "I thought you were a dream."

I replied, "I assure you I am quite real, m'lady. What was that noise? Is there trouble?"

She laughed, which surprised me. She then proceeded to explain to me what a phone was. Once she was done speaking I clarified, "You can speak to those you can not see with this device." She then showed me which buttons to press if I wished to speak with her. I was surprised at the ease with which she discussed something so spectacular. I shook my head.

Anna just smiled at me and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

I responded with, "I do not know. I would be glad to accompany you with whatever you wish to do."

She thought for a minute and then said, "We need to go shopping. You don't exactly fit in while wearing something that looks like it jumped out from the middle ages."

I was confused but nodded at her. I stepped out while Anna got changed and soon she came out. I was about to exit when she said, "Leave your bow and arrows." As an afterthought she also added, "and your swords." I did not understand her motives, but did as she said anyway. If anything were to happen, I still had numerous knives and other weapons hidden.

When we stepped out on the street I immediately understood why I needed new clothes. The men that surrounded us seemed to wear pants so loose that they were practically falling down, and the woman seemed to be wearing hardly anything at all. I realized that before when I saw Anna she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but now she was wearing semi-tight blue pants and another sweater.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while until she said, "Tell me more about your world."

I obliged and we spent the rest of the walk discussing the beauty of Mirkwood. However, I shied around the topics that could relate to the war. It was not soon enough to bring up past hurts.

When we reached the "mall" Anna loaded me up with assorted items of clothing, all of which were astoundingly different from what I was wearing. For the next 4 hours I was shoved into dressing rooms and forced into different clothes. I was not sure how comfortable in them, but Anna insisted that they were "fashionable."

When we finally left that accursed place, I was wearing a new change of clothes that still concealed all my weapons. The only thing I insisted on keeping was my boots.

Instead of asking me what I then wished to do, Anna started pulling my arm and dragging me off somewhere. She got a gleam in her eye and wouldn't tell me where we were going.

When we arrived Anna announced, "Legolas, this is Central Park." I was thrilled. These were the first trees I had seen in this whole place! Though it sounds absurd, I had missed them immensely, for I had always felt a deep connection to nature. I walked over to a tree and placed my hand on it. It seemed as though I was suddenly in a bubble while the tree told me about its life. It seemed relieved to have someone to talk to and I spoke to it in elvish. Apparently in this city no one stopped anymore to just feel nature. The tree's happiness was practically dripping out of it. Anna looked in awe as the tree seemed to straighten and its leaves seemed to grow back. When I finally stepped away, Anna came over and told me, "I will be sitting on that bench over there. Take all the time you wish."

I nodded, grateful that she understood. I started to walk down the path, listening to the trees rustling in the wind. I walked for a long time, in a daze- just listening to what the trees had to say.

I continued that way until I heard a disruption among the peace. I jogged to where the source of the distress was, but long before I reached it I heard a woman scream. I reached for a dagger in my belt and as I rounded the corner, I saw a man punch a woman. As the woman reeled back, I stepped between them and faster than any human could perceive I had my dagger on the man's throat. The woman started running in the other direction.

I snarled at the man, "Where I am from you would be dead for hurting a lady."

The man just stuttered, "Don't…Don't hurt me!"

My eyes became slits as I let the man go. I said, "If you ever-ever hurt another again, I will not be as lenient.

I looked around and realized the crowd that had formed around me.

I suddenly saw 2 men step forward who were dressed in blue. One said in an official voice, "Drop your weapon."

I responded with, "That man had hit a lady."

The police repeated, "Drop your weapon or we will take it from you." He then pulled out an L shaped piece of metal.

The crowd around me seemed to be eying the metal with wary reverence. I took it to be some type of weapon. Seeing that the men who were speaking to me seemed to have done nothing wrong I did what they asked.

I dropped the knife from my hand and then pulled out my other weapons. I saw their eyes go wide as I pulled out 3 more knives from my belt, two short swords from each boot, the throwing knives strapped to either arm, and the knives that were strapped to my back.

The one who spoke earlier said something about calling for backup and then said directly to me, "You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"


End file.
